Sugestión
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sí, por una parte era agradable verlo dormir, por otra parte era bastante curioso. La última parte era aquella en la que estaba seguro que no debería dormir en el sofá.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #24 Hipnotismo. [30vicios]

**Personajes/parejas:** Orga/Rufus implícito.

**Extensión: **800 palabras.

**Notas: **Yo juro, el BL está insinuado, la culpa es de ellos, que son demasiado obvios (?).

Si supieran cuanto llevo con esta idea en la cabeza, y con el archivo molestando por ahí en mi PC. Igual, no supera el Sting/Natsu/Lucy que lleva más de un año en mi PC y ni señales de que vea el final del camino, es un OS en hiatus permanente XD La cosa es que esto viene a ser una de las miles cosas (cosa, cosas, cosa) que le debo a Indie, a ver si acepta tener un hijo mío. venga, Indie, tengo gatitos y helado, tú tienes vacas, amabas tenemos crack, qué nos falta (?).

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sugestión.<strong>

No era inesperado, en lo absoluto, como para que le sorprendiera encontrarlo ahí. Después de todo desde hace bastante que la escena era cotidiana y por tanto no despertaba mayor impresión que la de algo cotidiano.

Orga ingresó en el amplio salón del gremio, avanzando hasta el sofá y sentándose pesadamente en este, haciéndolo crujir. Nada. Se apoyo en el respaldo y volteó la vista, fijándola en Rufus. Seguía dormido. Ahí, perfectamente sentado y con un libro en sus manos, prácticamente sin realizar movimiento alguno. En parte le asombraba la manera en la que podía dormirse prácticamente sin abandonar ni un poco su posición original, con el libro todavía levemente inclinado para su lectura. Era casi cautivante contemplar su pausada respiración, el imperceptible movimiento de su cuerpo, la manera en la que parecía una estatua de esas que adornaban los museos. Porque, además del hecho de estarse perfectamente quieto como una, a su perspectiva Rufus cumplía los cánones de belleza que empleaban esas cosas. Era delgado y de facciones delicadas, a fin de cuentas.

Sí, por una parte era agradable verlo dormir, por otra parte era bastante curioso. Después de todo Rufus era dado a tener insomnio y por tanto a no dormir lo suficiente, pero el hecho de que siempre se quedase dormido en ese sillón, a esa hora y en esa esquina era bastante intrigante; para que negarlo. A fin de cuentas la escena era cotidiana por una razón y era esa.

La última parte era aquella en la que estaba seguro que no debería dormir en el sofá.

–Rufus –lo llamó, no obtuvo respuesta.

Lo contemplo unos momentos más, apreciando el lento ritmo con el que subía y bajaba su pecho. Luego estiro un brazo y, cogiendo a su compañero de un hombro, lo sacudió. Con delicadeza, por supuesto.

Rufus se despertó sobresaltado, soltando el libro en sus manos, el cual en una muestra de gracia impropia de un objeto inanimado dio unas cuantas volteretas antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. El mago parpadeó unos momentos, luego frunció el ceño y volteó, relajando la expresión al fijar la mirada en la persona a su lado.

–Orga.

–Sí –respondió el mayor como si alguien hubiese preguntado algo o fuese necesario confirmar que efectivamente era él–. Deberías dormir en tu cuarto –agregó, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, fijando la vista en el rubio.

Rufus le devolvió la mirada unos momentos antes de estirarse para recoger el libro, volviendo luego a su posición original.

–No quiero –respondió con calma, acomodándose–, mi habitación se encuentra demasiado lejos.

Orga lo miró fijamente, estirando su brazo libre y retirando con suavidad el cabello de Rufus de su rostro.

–No está bien que duermas en el sofá –comentó, retirando la mano–, no descansas bien si duermes sentado.

Como respuesta simplemente le tendieron el libro.

–Se lo devuelves a Rogue.

Silencio.

–No –respondió Orga–, ve a dormir a tu cuarto –insistió, estirando nuevamente el brazo y acariciando los cabellos de su acompañante.

Rufus emitió un leve quejido, regresando el libro a su regazo.

–Yo se lo llevo –ofreció Yukino, salida de quién sabe donde.

O al menos ese era el pensamiento del mago de rayos, volteando la vista hacia su compañera que venía ingresando al salón. Rufus simplemente le tendió el libro.

–Gracias –murmuró cuando la maga lo tomó.

–No hay de qué, de todas maneras iba para allá –dijo Yukino–, está jugando con Frosch en el jardín –agregó, poniéndose el libro bajo el brazo.

–Oh –se burló Orga, riendo internamente ante la imagen.

–Pensé que estaría con Sting –dijo Rufus.

–Sting salió –aclaró la Aguria–, de hecho Lector está con Rogue en estos momentos.

–Que bien –musitó el mago de creación, apoyándose en Orga con la clara intención de seguir durmiendo, ganándose una mirada de este.

–Vine a decirte que te largues a tu cuarto, no a ser tu almohada.

–Eres cómodo.

Yukino contuvo la risa al notar el rostro fastidiado del mayor.

–Vete a tu cuarto.

–Cargame.

Orga enarcó las cejas y Yukino, esta vez, no contuvo la risa.

–¿Disculpa? –cuestionó el mayor.

–No tengo ganas de ir a mi cuarto, llevame tú.

La maga solo pudo llevarse la mano a la boca y tratar de reír un poco menos escandalosamente, pero es que el rostro de Orga era gracioso.

–Te aprovechas de mí –dijo el mago de rayos con molestia.

–Lo sé –respondió Rufus–, ¿me llevas?

Yukino volvió a reír, observando a Orga tomar en sus brazos al mago de creación.

–Gracias –murmuró este con calma.

–A veces pienso que te duermes ahí solo para fastidiarme. –Rufus no le contestó, simplemente sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Yukino rió una última vez antes de emprender camino al patio, pensando que, probablemente, los motivos eran otros.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora me largo al espacio extraterrestre (?)<strong>

**¡BYE!**


End file.
